


Vingt-huit juillet deux-mille treize

by Lystopia



Category: Simple Plan (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lystopia/pseuds/Lystopia
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Vingt-huit juillet deux-mille treize, je t'attendais tellement avec impatience. Déjà, tu étais là, chaussant lentement tes pantoufles. Doucement, tu te levas et je pouvais enfin apercevoir ta lumière du jour. Il était 7 heures 34 minutes, exactement. Je ne pouvais plus dormir, mais ton soleil m'éclairait et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te sourire. Magnifique journée, sache que je t'aimais énormément.





	Vingt-huit juillet deux-mille treize

**Author's Note:**

> Originalement publiée sur http://justaroundthecorner.skyrock.com en 2013, pour mon amie MÉLANIE <3

Vingt-huit juillet deux-mille treize, je t'attendais tellement avec impatience. Déjà, tu étais là, chaussant lentement tes pantoufles. Doucement, tu te levas et je pouvais enfin apercevoir ta lumière du jour. Il était 7 heures 34 minutes, exactement. Je ne pouvais plus dormir, mais ton soleil m'éclairait et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te sourire. Magnifique journée, sache que je t'aimais énormément. Le sourire aux lèvres, je m'étirai lentement puis retirai les couvertures qui m'avaient enveloppé pendant tout mon sommeil. Ce n'était pas la plus belle nuit que j'avais passé dans ce lit, mais cela s'expliquait surtout par l'absence de mon copain qui avait dormit chez l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Bonne nouvelle : J'étais tout de même assez ravitaillée d'énergie pour ce qui m'attendait aujourd'hui. Je me levai, prête à me préparer calmement un café. Je retournai ensuite à ma chambre pour y prendre mon téléphone portable, qui me signalait que j'avais 8 appels manqués; tous de mon amie Lara, qui devait passer la journée en ma compagnie. 

◇

Flashback 

J'étais assise à la table du fond d'un restaurant chic, un verre de vin devant moi. J'attendais Chuck, qui n'allait pas arriver avant 10 minutes, le temps que son importante rencontre avec son groupe se termine. J'avais passé une semaine horrible au travail, et comme mon amoureux était un ange, il m'avait invité au restaurant pour relaxer un peu. C'était alors une semaine qui se terminait à la perfection. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas tout de suite vu arriver. Lorsque je relevai la tête, il était là, me souriant à pleine dents. Je lui avais vite rendu son sourire, aussi magnifique qu'il puisse être. Il s'était coiffé et avait abandonné ses vêtements normaux pour une chemise que je n'avais encore jamais vu dans son garde-robe –elle devait être toute neuve– puis un pantalon noir. C'était très élégant. D'ailleurs, je m'étais aussi habillée de ma robe préférée, qui était d'une couleur rouge pas trop éclatante. 

\- Tu es magnifique, Mélanie, me lance-t-il. 

Je me levai pour l'embrasser, car il m'avait beaucoup manqué. Ses lèvres, je les avais rêvées toute la semaine. Comme il était revenu de l'Europe qu'hier et qu'avec mon travail, j'étais débordée, nous nous n'étions pas vu du tout. Nous n'habitions pas encore ensemble, mais j'espérais que ce soit pour bientôt. Tout à coup, je me sentis soudainement bizarrement balancer vers l'arrière –ce qui n'était qu'une illusion alors que tous les gens autour de nous se tournèrent vers notre table tout en se levant et Chuck qui se mit à genou devant moi. J'étais un peu étourdie et confuse. Que se passait-il? 

\- Cela fait quelque temps que l'on s'adore, toi et moi, commence-t-il. Dès que j'ai croisé ton regard pour la première fois, j'ai été tout de suite séduit. Tu m'as fait énormément rire avec tes expressions françaises –Il sourit– et toujours aujourd'hui, je me retrouve déconcerté lorsque je te vois. Est-ce que je mérite vraiment une femme merveilleuse, comme toi? 

Il était un peu maladroit dans ses phrases, ce qui rendait son discours tellement beau. 

\- Mélanie, je voudrais passer le restant de mes jours à admirer ta beauté. Je suis conscient que le temps devant nous est très long, mais je ne veux pas vivre cette vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Cette dernière semaine a été terrifiante sans toi. Tu me fais aimer la vie, tu me donnes du courage et, vraiment, je n'ai jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort pour une femme. 

Il se mordit la lèvre puis prit une grande inspiration. 

\- Ma chère Manye, veux-tu passer le restant de tes jours à mes côtés? 

J'étais à la fois choquée et émerveillée. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qui venait de se passer. Une... Une demande en mariage? 

\- O-Oui, répondis-je, d'une voix nerveuse et d'un murmure que seul mon amoureux entendit. 

Son sourire s'agrandit et je pu voir ses yeux briller comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Il me passa une superbe bague en argent doté d'un magnifique joyau blanc, au doigt. Sur le coup du bonheur, je lui sautai dans les bras. 

Fin Flashback 

Charles André Comeau; mon futur mari. C'était en cette fantastique journée tant attendue que nous allions nous passer la bague au doigt pour enfin rendre notre union officielle, devant nos familles et amis. 

Un dernier passage devant le miroir puis c'était l'heure. Je fis attention pour ne pas me prendre les pieds dans ma robe et me dirigea vers l'entrée. Une musique royale débuta et je passai le seuil de la grande porte. Tous nos invités étaient debout et me regardaient. J'étais un peu nerveuse d'avoir toute cette attention sur moi, sauf qu'en même temps, j'étais excitée. Je cherchai Charles des yeux et, de loin, je le vis dans son costume noir, debout juste à côté de son meilleur ami d'enfance, Pierre. Il fixait ses souliers, mais releva vite la tête et croisa mon regard. Je le vis sourire –doux sourire auquel je ne résistais jamais– puis je me surpris à marcher un peu plus vite. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était Charles, l'homme avec qui j'allais passer le restant de ma vie. Rendue au bout de l'allée puis montai les marches jusqu'à lui. 

\- Charles Comeau, souhaitez-vous prendre comme épouse Mélanie Gerbault, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à la fin de vos jours? commença le prêtre. 

Je dévorais Charles des yeux, ne réalisant toujours pas que le moment était arrivé. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec un sourire en coin, mon cœur battant à cent milles à l'heure. 

\- Oui, je le veux, répondit-il finalement, en levant la tête vers moi. 

Il fouilla dans sa poche de chemise et en sortit un magnifique anneau en or. Il prit délicatement ma main gauche puis le passa dans mon annulaire. Un frisson me parcouru sur tout le corps. 

\- Mélanie Gerbault, souhaitez-vous prendre comme époux Charles Comeau, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à la fin de vos jours? ajouta le prêtre, dont la voix sonnait un peu écho. 

\- Oui, je le veux, répondis-je, tout en fixant mon homme. 

Je lui passai enfin l'alliance au doigt et nous nous embrassâmes devant toute l'assistance. 

Des cris ainsi que des applaudissements retentirent. 

C'était au-delà de tous les scénarios que j'avais pu imaginer. 

Merci d'exister, 28 juillet 2013.


End file.
